Domina
by jaowca
Summary: Opowiadanie to jest częścią bloga ,,Hogwardzka Moda na Sukces" W Hogwarcie odbywa się uczta po zakończeniu wojny i pokonaniu Volemorta. Na ucztę wkrada się Brook Forrester i do ponczu dolewa straszliwej trucizny - eliksiru Forrestera...


Opowiadanie to jest częścią wybitnego bloga prowadzonego przez dwie absolutne mistrzynie polskiego fanfiction czyli Mroczna88 i SnakeCharmer. Blog nosi tytuł ,,Hogwardzka Moda na Sukces" i jest cudownie odświerzający. W Hogwarcie odbywa się uczta po zakończeniu wojny i pokonaniu Volemorta. Na ucztę wkrada się Brook Forrester i do ponczu dolewa straszliwej trucizny - eliksiru Forrestera ;-) na który nawet Snape nie zna odtrutki. Po wypiciu tego eliksiru dzieją się z ludźmi dziwne rzeczy... Po dużej dawce fanfiction bardzo na serio, tam opisywane są najbardziej odjechane i nieprawdopodobne pairingi w najdziwaczniejszych sytuacjach. Każde opowiadanie innego autora. Bardzo polecam ten blog;-)

DOMINA

Minerwa McGonagall , zawsze sztywna i wyniosła jak przystało na głowę Domu Godryka Gryfindora witała swoich byłych i obecnych wychowanków, oraz resztę zaproszonych gości na balu z okazji wykończenia Tego Którego Imię Już Można Było Wymawiać. Trochę zła że Albus wrobił ją w to wszystko obserwowała jak sam wymknął się z Wielkiej Sali i wybiegł gdzieś na błonia.

-_No tak_ - pomyślała, _za dużo cukru_.

Tymczasem ostatni spóźnialscy pojawili się w drzwiach i po oficjalnym powitaniu impreza rozpoczęła się. Profesor Transmutacji odetchnęła z ulgą i spragniona sięgnęła po szklankę aby nalać sobie pączu. Atmosfera w Sali była jakaś …gęsta. Tak, to chyba dobre słowo, ale zanim zdążyła się zastanowić nad swoją obserwacją jednym duszkiem wypiła napój i poczuła się dziwnie. Nie do końca wiedząc dlaczego to robi pobiegła do swoich komnat mieszkalnych. Tam szybko otworzyła szafę zabezpieczoną kilkoma warstwami dość silnych zaklęć, a następnie odsunęła sprytnie zamaskowaną skrytkę w podłodze. Minerwa miała bowiem mały sekret. Lubiła przebieranki. Ale nie jakieś tam przebieranki. Minerwa była dominą. Sięgnęła do skrytki i wyciągnęła długie aż do pachwin skórzane buty na ostrych 30 centymetrowych obcasach. Następnie wcisnęła się w bardzo obcisły, skórzany, czarny gorset nabijany srebrnymi ćwiekami. Jednym ruchem różdżki zacisnęła sznurowanie na plecach, co spowodowało że jej piersi wypchnięte zostały przez dwa wąskie otwory znajdujące się na górze gorsetu, a jej sutki zaczęły sterczeć prowokacyjnie. Do gorsetu założyła pasujące skórzane spodenki z rozcięciem w kroku zapinanym na suwak. Całości stroju dopełniała czapka jaką zwykle noszą mugolscy policjanci, ale nie angielscy, tylko amerykańscy (prezent od Luny, która znając upodobania swojej ulubionej nauczycielki przysłała jej tą czapkę z Ameryki). Czapka kiedyś należała do policjanta, który miał pecha i pomógł Lunie gdy popsuł się jej samochód. Podwiózł dziewczynę do domu, gdzie niestety zobaczył ich razem Augustus Rockwood. Dość powiedzieć że ciała policjanta nigdy nie znaleziono. Ale o tym Minerwa nie musiała wiedzieć. Kompletnie ubrana przyjrzała się z aprobatą swojemu odbiciu w lustrze, przeciągnęła się lubieżnie, a następnie spojrzała przez okno na błonia, gdzie tuż pod zakazanym lasem w małym domku świeciło się słabe światło. Uderzając różdżką niczym szpicrutą w udo oblizała drapieżnie usta.

Hagrid na przyjęciu czuł się trochę nieswojo. Ze swoimi gabarytami i brakiem ogłady nie pasował do tego nadętego towarzystwa, zawsze najlepiej czuł się w swojej chacie albo w zakazanym lesie, wśród różnych dziwnych stworzeń które uwielbiał. Zgarnął więc ze stołu trochę żarcia dla siebie i dla swojego wiernego psa, oraz ukradkiem przelał do piersiówki ukrytej pod koszulą trochę smakowicie wyglądającego pączu.

- _Poświętujemy sobie w domu, obaśmy na to zasłużyli_ - mruknął, po czym wymknął się do swojej chaty. W chacie rozluźnił się wreszcie, zdjął swój najelegantszy włochaty garnitur i koszulę i w samych gaciach rozwalił się na łóżku.

- _Tak piesku_ - powiedział głaskając Kła - zasłużyli my na świętowanie, ale najlepiej nam w swoim towarzystwie.

Po czym pociągnął spory łyk z piersiówki i wlał nieco pączu do miski Kła, który rzucił się i wychłeptał smakowity napój.

- _Tak piesku, samiśmy na tym świecie jak…_

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, z hukiem uderzając w ścianę i stanęła w nich dumna i wyniosła postać, w której Hagrid mimo dziwnego stroju natychmiast rozpoznał Minerwę McGonagall.

- _Co jest Pani Psor…_ - zaczął Hagrid, ale w tym samym momencie machnęła różdżką i oto kaganiec który zwykle nakładał Kłowi kiedy szli doglądać jednorożce w zakazanym lesie zacisnął się na jego twarzy, uniemożliwiając wydanie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku.

- _LEŻEĆ_ ! - warknęła i w jednej chwili Pan i pies posłusznie padli do jej stóp. Rozejrzawszy się po chacie Minerwa zatrzymała wzrok na narzędziach, które Hagrid wykorzystywał podczas swoich prac w zakazanym lesie. Kilka pejczów, drut kolczasty, włosy jednorożca, tak, to wszystko z pewnością się przyda. Podeszła do leżącego u jej stóp mężczyzny i z pomocą magii i włosów jednorożca silnie spętała jego nogi w kostkach, a ręce z tyłu na plecach. Przerażony Kieł ze skowytem skoczył do drzwi i uciekł na błonia szukać własnej przygody. McGonagall silnym kopnięciem podkutego skórzanego buta odwróciła Hagrida na plecy. Stanęła nad nim w rozkroku i zaczynając od grdyki zaczęła przesuwać różdżkę w dół jego ciała silnie naciskając, tak aby sprawić olbrzymowi ból. Różdżka zostawiała zaogniony ślad, a Minerwa operowała nią wprawnie kreśląc przedziwne kształty na torsie leżącego mężczyzny. Jechała coraz niżej, aż zatrzymała się nad gumką wielkich włochatych gaci Hagrida. Mężczyzna jęknął.

Hagrid czuł się dziwnie. W pierwszej chwili gdy zobaczył swoją ulubioną psorkę w drzwiach nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale gdy krzyknęła na niego bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu podporządkował się jej dominacji. Pozwolił się zakneblować i spętać i teraz leżał tam zdany na łaskę i niełaskę tej wspaniałej demonicznej istoty, która teraz jakby żywym ogniem smagała różdżką jego ciało. Pierwszy raz czuł coś takiego, pierwszy raz czuł się taki… mały, bezbronny, bezsilny i… podniecony ,do granic możliwości.

- _No co my tu mamy_ - powiedziała Minerwa zatrzymując różdżkę tuż nad jedynym elementem ubrania Hagrida jaki miał na sobie.

- _Ciekawe czy nasz olbrzym jest cały taki duży_ - dodała i jednym machnięciem różdżki pozbawiła Hagrida resztek odzienia. Po czym zaczęła się śmiać, śmiała się długo i głośno.

Hagrid skulił się w sobie. Jego wstydliwą tajemnicą było że akurat tą strategiczną część ciała odziedziczył po ojcu mugolu, a nie po matce olbrzymce, więc powiedzenie że nie było się czym chwalić było tu jak najbardziej na miejscu. Jego małe genitalia wyglądały wręcz groteskowo przyczepione do takiego ogromnego ciała. Dlatego między innymi rozpadł się swego czasu jego związek z Olimpią, która przez jakiś czas faktycznie próbowała z nim być, zapewniając go że rozmiar tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia, dopóki nie uciekła z jego młodszym bratem Graupkiem, który był wyposażony jak na olbrzyma przystało.

W tym czasie Minerwa przestała się już śmiać i odetchnęła głęboko.

- _Przyszłam tu po dobrą zabawę_ – powiedziała, - _ale widzę, że będzie to wymagać trochę więcej zachodu_.

- _Na szczęście jestem mistrzynią transmutacji_ – stwierdziła , po czym machnęła różdżką i w magiczny sposób przyrodzenie Hagrida zaczęło się powiększać.

Teraz już wreszcie było widać że jest w pełnym wzwodzie. Kiedy naprężony członek osiągnął rozmiary nogi od stołu Minerwa odłożyła różdżkę i rozpięła suwak w kroku. Chwyciła drąg Hagrida i zaczęła pocierać nim swoją kobiecość.

Hagridem wstrząsnął dreszcz i zawył z rozkoszy . Chciał wyciągnąć ręce i chwycić Psorkę w pasie, nadziać ją na swojego magicznie powiększonego penisa i posuwać silnie i mocno, chociaż rozerwałby ją na pół, jak zwykle nie zdając sobie sprawy ze swojej siły i tym razem rozmiaru, ale i tak nie mógł się ruszyć, gdy w spętane ręce boleśnie wpijały się włosy jednorożca. Tymczasem Minerwa drażniła penisem Hagrida swoją łechtaczkę dochodząc raz za razem ale nie pozwalając jemu dojść. Widziała jego podniecenie, to jak drżał, jak próbował uwolnić spętane ręce. Gdy już zaspokoiła się przejechała złączonymi dłońmi po penisie Hagrida wywołując kolejne drgawki u mężczyzny, po czym wyciągnęła jego jądra i z całej siły zaczęła je miażdżyć swoimi 30 centymetrowymi obcasami. Hagrida ogarnęło szaleństwo. Gdy zaspokajała się jego penisem czuł podniecenie i przyjemność jakiej nie czuł nigdy i wydawało mu się ze niczego bardziej intensywnego już nie może poczuć. Teraz doświadczał nowego wymiaru rozkoszy która wypływała z tak wielkiego bólu, jaki tylko może czuć mężczyzna któremu podkute buty na dużych szpilach miażdżą jego klejnoty.

Kolejne kopnięcie i znowu wylądował na brzuchu twarzą do podłogi, by za chwilę poczuć jak długi obcas wbija mu się między ściśnięte pośladki i głębiej w sam środek odbytu posuwając go boleśnie. Równocześnie zaś poczuł jak silna ręka Pani Profesor sięga do jego obolałych jąder i masuje je i pieści z pietyzmem i delikatnością. Ta różnorodność doznań sprawiła ze całkiem stracił głowę i ryczał gryząc maskę, a z więzów na nogach i rekach zaczęła wypływać krew, tak bardzo napiął je próbując się uwolnić. Gdy już był na krawędzi i już już miał dojść, Psorka przerwała pieszczoty po czym znowu kopniakiem odwróciła go na plecy. Patrzył na nią jak górowała nad nim taka silna i piękna nie marząc już nawet o tym żeby ją dotknąć, wystarczyło mu żeby ona zechciała dotknąć jego, choćby sprawiając ból, wielki ból przynoszący równie wielką rozkosz.

-_Chcesz dotknąć?_ - spytała. Myślał że się przesłyszał.

–_Pytałam czy chcesz dotknąć_ ? - warknęła ostrzejszym tonem. Zaskomlał jak pies. Jego oczy gorejąc wpatrywały się w Minerwę. Ta jednym machnięciem różdżki uwolniła jego twarz z kagańca po czym ciągle w swoich skórzanych spodenkach z rozsuniętym w kroku suwakiem usiadła mu na twarzy. Poczuł jej kobiecość tuż przy swoich ustach i łapczywie zaczął ją lizać spijając z rozkoszą wszystkie soki (Merlinie, jak była mokra , jak pyszna) zapominając prawie o oddechu, drażniąc jej łechtaczkę i doprowadzając ją do orgazmu raz za razem.

I zabawiali się tak kilka godzin. Był boleśnie świadomy własnej erekcji która doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Był już kilka razy na granicy ale domina nie pozwoliła mu skończyć ani razu. Bolało go całe podbrzusze, napięcie za wszelką cenę próbowało znaleźć ujście, ale wiedział że jest w całkowitej mocy tej kobiety i nie dane mu będzie skończyć dopóki ona na to nie pozwoli. Więc z całych sił starał się zadowolić swoją Panią żeby zasłużyć na nagrodę. Wreszcie nad ranem doczekał się. Zadowolona ze swojego niewolnika Minerwa zwolniła więzy u rąk i pozwoliła mu sięgnąć do penisa. Sama stała nad nim w rozkroku i patrzyła jak zdrętwiałymi od wiązania rękoma próbuje uchwycić w odpowiedni sposób swojego członka, żeby wreszcie osiągnąć spełnienie. Krążenie powróciło i chwycił w obie dłonie swojego nabrzmiałego penisa szybkimi ruchami przesuwając w górę i w dół. Nie trwało to długo jak wytrysnął wreszcie, zalewając siebie, jej uda, podłogę w chacie. To był orgazm który prawie pozbawił go przytomności. Orgazm na miarę rozmiaru XXXXXL którego był teraz posiadaczem.

Opadł na podłogę pozbawiony sił patrząc z uwielbieniem na dominę która różdżką doprowadziła się do porządku i udała się do wyjścia.

-_Ach, byłabym zapomniała_ - powiedziała kierując różdżkę na jego przyrodzenie.

Hagrid zmartwiał. Po raz ostatni popatrzył na nią błagalnym wzrokiem zbitego psa.

- _Pani Psor… proszę…_ - zaskomlał.

Uśmiechnęła się z wyższością i…..

KONIEC


End file.
